


Captcha

by bunbunko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank is a troll, Humor, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunko/pseuds/bunbunko
Summary: Hank trolls Connor with a captcha image. That's it. That's the fic.





	Captcha

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is high-key inspired by vinnie_cha's art on instagram

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Hank woke up quite early, which is a miracle, but also because Connor made sure he didn't spend the night getting drunk and blacking out.

Hank was content just relaxing and reading a book while petting Sumo absent-mindedly. A physical one, instead of Kindle or whatever. His smartphone is capable of storing more than 30000 e-books but he indulged himself in some good old-fashioned book from time to time. It's getting quite rare and expensive, but he doesn't have any other expensive hobbies so he managed.

"Lieutenant, how would you like your eggs?"

Hank scowled at the use of his title in his own damn house. But he decided to drop it. The kid's making him a breakfast anyway, he can call him 'Dipshit' if he wanted to.

"Scrambled, please," he said loud enough so Connor can hear it all the way from the kitchen.

As he flipped to the next page, a random intrusive idea came and didn't left. The book was jokingly talking about how the main character doubting his humanity because he can't read the captcha and getting it wrong for the 6th time.

_What if Connor can't read a captcha?_

He picked up his phone and started searching for some captcha images. He considered it for a second, what if Connor got offended? He's Cyberlife's most advanced android, after all. There's no way he can't read a captcha.

But the curiosity won him over, and what's the harm in showing it to him once. He'll probably just answer it and then leave.

Connor came with a plate of breakfast scramble and a cup of coffee. The smell of eggs, sausages and roasted vegetables made his mouth water. He placed it gingerly on the table in front of Hank then started to walk away, probably off doing some laundry and berating Hank for leaving his clothes on the floor, before Hank grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Connor, I need you to read this," he said as he handed his phone to Connor.

He eyed the older man with confusion but he looked at the phone anyway. Hank watched as Connor's LED flickered yellow. He was sure it turned red for a split second before turning back to yellow and settled on blue.

"Is this a captcha image, Lieutenant?" he asked. "I've never seen it before now, it's an outdated security system to battle spam bots. Now we have a more secure and quicker system."

"Yes, it is a captcha image," Hank started. "But can you read it?"

Connor looked at the image again. His face settled into an eerie lack of expression. His LED flickered yellow again, and there it is, the flash of red.

"I don't see why you need me to read this, Lieutenant," he said, returning the phone a bit hastily. "It's obsolete, there is zero chance of it being ever used in any website."

Hank snickered, he can't believe it. Connor can't read a captcha.

"You can't read it, can you?"

Connor's LED flashed yellow, signaling some truth to his sentence. Or he's just annoyed, who knew.

"I can read it, I just don't want to," he huffed. "I have free will now, I can refuse to read it."

Hank laughed at his answer. Oh this is too good. Connor basically confirmed that he can't read captcha.

"Oh my god, Cyberlife's most advanced android can't read a captcha," he wheezed between his laughs. "This is too good."

"I can! It's just that I found several possibility of answer from that image!" Connor exclaimed. "I'm not lying!"

"Sure, kid," Hank wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Connor said before he stomped away.

Later that night, Connor cooked him a bowl of bland porridge and some boiled broccoli.

Eh, it was totally worth it.


End file.
